Of concern among those using restrooms, either at home or in public, is either leaving behind an undesirable odor for the next occupant or having to withstand a preexisting undesirable odor while using the facility. To date there have been attempts to remedy this situation.
For example, it is known to spray liquid fragrance as an aerosol into the air in the restroom in an attempt to mask or otherwise conceal the odor. One downside of this attempt is that the aerosol liquid is typically contained in a relatively large delivery vessel and cannot be carried discretely by an individual. Aerosols also deliver fragrance throughout the room and not necessarily directly at the source of the odor.
Attempts have been made to spray liquid fragrance directly into a toilet vessel. While these types of delivery devices can be discretely carried by an individual, it has been found that fragrance delivery in this manner is inconvenient.
Attempts have also been made to utilize effervescent solids to deliver fragrance directly into the toilet vessel. While these types of delivery devices can be discretely carried by an individual, it has been found that fragrance delivery in this manner is inefficient. Because the effervescent solid typically sinks to the bottom of the toilet vessel, some of the fragrance is trapped by liquid or other debris (i.e. fecal matter, toilet tissue, etc.) in the toilet vessel. Those trapped fragrances become waste as they fail to reach the surface of the water where they could otherwise volatilize and fragrance the room. Instead, they are eliminated through the flushing cycle.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a fragrance delivery product that would overcome these issues.